Los Reyes de Camelot
by Eyria Rous
Summary: Termino la guerra, y Dumbledore hace una fiesta de mascaras,nadie sabe quien es quien, Snape es obligado a asistir, y Hermione va a la fiesta a regañadientes pero sin acompañante, que les podra deparar su futuro a estos dos...
1. El Anuncio de Dumbledore

**Los Reyes de Camelot**

Ahí se encontraba esa insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor, caminando a su sala común como si nada pasara, a sabiendas de que era hora de la cena y todos debían estar en el gran comedor, a sabiendas que se buscaba un castigo…

Señorita Granger- le dijo Snape- que está haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Y…yo…so…solo estaba esperando a Ginny profesor- contesto Hermione.

La señorita Weasley fue escoltada por el señor Potter hace ya bastante tiempo- contesto Snape en son de burla- pero si está buscando al señor Weasley, ya lo he mandado al gran comedor.

Gracias profesor- le dijo Hermione cortésmente- me dirigiré hacia allá en un momento.

Se dirigirá hacia ahora- le dijo Snape fríamente-y yo me encargare personalmente de que no se desvié.

No necesito un guía- le contesto Hermione alzando un poco la voz.

No dudo que lo necesito- contesto Snape- simplemente me asegurare de que no tome algún otro camino para llegar… Y no esta discusión.

Hermione muy a disgusto tomo el brazo de su profesor de pociones y se encamino hacia el Gran comedor…Al llegar todo mundo volteo a verlos, se sorprendieron los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws pero los Gryffindors y los Slytherins se pusieron rojos por el enojo, pues era bien sabido que un Slytherin (en especial si el jefe de dicha casa) y un Gryffindor (en especial si se trata de la mejor de la casa) no se llevaban bien.

Hermione!- le gritaron en un susurro Ron y Harry, apenas los oyo se escurrió del lado de Snape y fue corriendo a sentarse con ellos queriendo que se la tragara la tierra.

Que te sucede Herms?- le pregunto inmediatamente Ron.

Como es que llegaste con ese murciélago?- pregunto Harry.

No me sucede nada- contesto Hermione- y no necesito dar explicaciones.

A mi si necesitas dármelas- le exigió Ron- se supone que nos veriamos en el retrato de la señora gorda para venirnos juntos.

Pues ahí nos habriamos encontrado si Snape no te hubiera mandado al gran comedor en primer lugar, y en segundo el me cacho tratando de llegar ahí- contesto Hermione de mal humor.

Eso callo a Ron y Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la pequeña riña entre sus amigos pues ahora ya tenia tiempo para pasar con Ginny sin miedo a que alguien pudiera lesionarla a excepción de tal vez Draco Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con que al fin lograste que alguien te acompañara al gran comedor verdad Severus?- le pregunto Dumbledore- después de la guerra ya venia siendo hora de que te buscaras pareja.

Encontre a la señorita Granger dirijiendose a su sala común- conteto Snape indiferente- solo hice lo que me correspondía.

Pero porque no les bajaste puntos?- pregunto Minerva muy divertida.

Mejor hago que cumpla su castigo en el momento- contesto Severus, pues la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa- como todos vieron ella se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Vamos Severus animate- le dijo Dumbledore- ahora voy a hacer un anuncio muy importante.

ATENCION A TODOS- comenzó Dumbledore- COMO LA GUERRA YA HA ACABADO, ORGANIZAREMOS UN BAILE MEDIEVAL, TODOS DEBERAN ASISTIR SIN EXCEPCIONES TANTO ALUMNOS COMO MAESTROS, ESTA TOMARA LUGAR AQUÍ EN EL GRAN COMEDOR LA PROXIMA SEMANA A PARTIR DE LAS 9:30, UNA HORA DESPUÉS DE LA CENA, LOS MEJORES DISFRACES COMPETIRAN EN UN BAILE DE PAREJAS AL AZAR Y LOS GANADORES ERAN CORONADOS REY Y REINA DE CAMELOT.

SOLO HAY DOS REGLAS: UNO, TODOS DEBERAN DISFRASARSE Y USAR MASCARAS Y DOS, TODOS DEBERAN HABLAR COMO EN ESA EPOCA… HABEIS ENTENDIDO?

Albus- empezó Snape- estas consciente de que no pienso asistir.

Severus si no asistes me encargare personalmete de que no le bajes puntos a ninguna casa durante un mes y además me encargare de pedirle a la señorita Granger de que realice algún hechizo para hacerte enojar- le amenazo Albus Dumbledore.

No te atreverías- le dijo Severus.

Oh, pero claro que si- le dijo Dumbledore- después de "morir" no hay que no pueda hacer Severus.

Me las pagaras Albus- le dijo Snape, para a continuación retirarse a sus habitaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Has escuchado eso Herms?- le pregunto Ron.

Claro que lo escuche Ron- le contesto Hermione- pero no asistiría aunque fuera lo único que me ayudara a mantenerme con vida.

Pero es obligatorio Herms- le comento Harry- vas a estar enmascarada nadie te reconocerá.

Y tu Harry con quien vas a ir?- le pregunto Ron.

Conmigo claro- dijo Ginny que de paso le estaba dando un beso.

No me importa que sea obligatorio- contesto Hermione.

Vamos Herms- dijo Ginny- será divertido, yo personalmente me encargare de arreglarte para que nadi mas que yo te reconozca vale.

No voy a ir- dijo Hermione.

Pues si no vas- comenzó Harry- le diremos a Dumbledore.

Eso si que es caer bajo Harry- le espeto Hermione- pero esta bien ire.

Que bueno Herms te prome…- decía Ginny pero Hermione la corto.

Pero yo me arreglare sola- dijo entonces- yo me comprare el vestido, el antifaz y el maquillaje quedo claro?

Pero como te llevare al baile si no te reconozco?- le pregunto Ron.

El punto de la fiesta Ron… es que no me reconozcas- dijo Hermione maliciosa.

Sabes a veces te pareces mucho a los Slytherins- dijeron Harry y Ginny al unisono.

No me importa- les grito Hermione- ahora por favor los cuatro sentémonos a comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como se atreve- empezó Severus- ese viejo loco me las va a pagar, ya vera, cuando no encuentre sus preciados dulcecitos muggles sabrá que cometió un error al obligarme a ir a esa ridícula fiesta.

_Toc,Toc,Toc, Toc, _se oyo en la puerta de su despacho.

Adelante- grito Severus desde su estancia.

Robar los dulces del director no te servirá de mucho padrino- dijo Draco mientras abria la puerta.

Y que rayos haces aquí- le grito Severus- deberías seguir en el gran comedor.

Hace mucho rato que no estoy ahí- contesto Draco- pero tengo información que te podría interesar.

Que clase de información- dijo Severus tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

Es acerca de la Hermione- dijo Draco.

Habla de una maldita vez Malfoy- le grito Snape- dejate ya de rodeos.

Me han contado que ella piensa ir al baile- comenzó Draco.

Y eso a mi que diablos me interesa- dijo Snape.

Todavia no termino- siguo el Malfoy- me dicen que ira al baile sin el Weasley, lo cual implica que ira sola, además absolutamente nadie sabe como ira vestida, pues ella estableció condiciones con sus amigos de que ella misma se maquillaría, compraría el vestido y el antifaz.

Y eso que significa para mi- pregunto Severus.

Significa padrino que tu podrías acompañarla al baile- dijo Draco.

No tengo ni traje ni antifaz- contesto Severus- ni tampoco yo se como ira vestida.

Lo se como ira vestida déjamelo a mi- dijo Draco- en cuanto donde conseguir ropa medieval, tendras que ir a las tiendas de disfraces muggles.

Yo no voy a pisar una tienda muggle aunque me parta un rayo- le espeto Snape muy indignado.

Yo crei que interasaba ir al baile con Hermi- dijo Draco.

Que te hace pensar eso sabandija Malfoy- dijo Snape tomandolo por el cuello del uniforme.

Que en ningún momento me has dicho que no interesaba- contesto Draco muy tranquilo- eso y que me estas sujetando del cuello de mi camisa por haberlo dicho.

Larguese de mi despacho Malfoy- le grito Snape- y quiero su reporte completo para dentro de una semana, le quedo claro?

Pero que…- iba a replicar Malfoy cuando vio que sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar- Pero claro profesor Snape, no dude ni un segundo en que lo hare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entonces Herms, estas segura de que no quieres que te ayude- le pregunto Ginny unos días después.

Estoy absolutamente segura Ginny- le contesto Hermione- además ya lo tengo todo para el baile, lo único que me falta es pensar que hacerle a mi cabello.

Como gustes- dijo Ginny- pero no vengas pidiendo que te ayude el mero dia, y podrías planchar tu cabello.

No te pediré ayuda- contesto Hermione- y no me quiero arriesgar a quemar mi cabello solo para que nadie me reconozca en la fiesta medieval, ya me las arreglare yo sola.

Solo recuerda que ya solo te queda 1 dia para resolverlo- le recordó Ginny- es baile es pasado-mañana.

Lo recordare ahora corre a tu clase que tu no tienes hora libre como yo Ginny- le dijo Hermione y la pelirroja salió corriendo.


	2. El Baile

En serio me veo bonita?- le pregunto Hermione a su mama.

Te ves anticuada mi amor- le dijo su mama.

Mama…-le dijo Hermione.

Es un chiste Hermi, te ves hermosa- le dijo su mama- y creeme que con ese cabello nadie te va a reconocer.

Quien es la bella dama que esta en mi sala mi amor?- pregunto el señor Granger desde la cocina.

Soy yo papa- contesto Hermione.

Amor, segura que es nuestra hija- volvió a preguntar el señor Granger.

Si querido, solo que le planche el cabello- contesto la señora Granger- y que te parece el antifaz?

Estas increíble mi vida-le dijo el señor Granger a Hermione- si lo que querías lograr era que nadie te reconociera lo lograste.

Gracias Papa- contesto Hermione.

Ahora vete Hermi- le dijo su madre- o no llegaras a la fiesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No puedo creer que este yendo a ese ridícula fiesta, de ese ridículo viejo- se decía Severus a si mismo.

Pues se nota que te esmeraste Severus- dijo Minerva a sus espaldas- traje en negro del rey Arturo, y esa mascara, se nota que sabes hacer disfraces.

Minerva…- dijo Severus entre dientes- olvidas que estoy obligado a ir.

Podrias haberte negado- dijo Minerva- en fin ya solo faltan 15 minutos para que empiece la fiesta, asi que te sugiero que te apures.

Si claro me voy a apurar para llegar a una fiesta a la que no quiero asistir- dijo Severus en tono sarcástico.

Me alegra que lo entiendas Severus- dijo Minerva- entonces te espero a las 9:30 en punto.

RRRRRGGGGG…-exclamo Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Segurisimos que no saben como va a llegar esta Hermione- pregunto Ron por milésima ves en el dia.

Si Ron- dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Mira Hermano- empezó Ginny- ya se que la querías traer al baile, pero ya sabias que no le gustan estas cosas… y yo ya te había dicho.

Así que lo siento Ron- dijo Harry- pero tendras que ir solo, y otra cosa… no nos arruines la velada de acuerdo?

De acuerdo- dijo Ron a regañadientes y todos salieron de la sala común.

OoOoOoOoO 15 minutos después oOoOoOoOo

El baile ya había dado comienzo, todos estaban ya tomando sus parejas excepto la persona disfrazada del rey Arturo con los colores negro, dorado y rojo que en esos momentos tenia un aire de solemne y grandioso , cuando de repente se reabrieron las puertas del gran comedor, la música se detuvo, y todos empezaron a voltear, nadie sabia quien era la que bajaba por las escaleras, su cabello se movia con la elegancia del vaiven de las olas, sus ojos parecían brillaban como la miel a la luz de los rayos del sol y su vestido rojo como la sangre con incrustaciones doradas le daban un aire de majestuosidad, cuando termino de bajar por las escaleras, el individuo disfrazado de Arturo le estaba esperando.

Me permitiríais esta pieza milady?- pregunto el individuo haciéndole una reverencia y después ofreciendole el brazo.

Ella no dijo una palabra, solo lo miro a los ojos, lo tomo del brazo y juntos se encaminaron al centro de la pista de baile, no les importo que todo mundo hubiera clavado la vista en ellos, solo importaba ese momento cuando en los dos existía una conexión.

Maestro, si pudiera tocar un balz, para esta pareja-dijo Albus en voz baja- Y que todos mirando, pónganse a bailar también.

Todos empezaron a bailar, se oian pisadas, gritos, exclamaciones, pero nada del individuo y la dama, con ellos solo había silencio ya que al parecer de todos era el simple ritmo de la música en que los guiaba…1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4…

OoOoOoOo A las 12:00 OoOoOoOoOo

Ahora creo que ya todo mundo sabe los ganadores-dijo Albus- Como Rey de Camelot tenemos al Rey Arturo de negro, y como Reina a su pareja del baile de balz.

El individuo paso por su corona, pero sin embargo la Reina no, todo el mundo busco a la chica del cabello ondulante color castaño y los ojos de color miel, pero a nadie se le ocurrió buscar a Hermione Granger, pues a los ojos de los demás ella no se parecía esa dama.

"_No descansara hasta encotrarla, le dare su corona y la besare, sentiremos una conexión como ha ocurrido esta noche, y será el momento en que yo olvide como lo hice hoy a mi antiguo amor…Lily Evans" _pensó el individuo y salió a buscarla.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Para quien tenga duda el individuo es Snape y la dama es Hermione… creo que es una buena conti… en fin opinen y dejen reviews…

En el próximo cap…

Yo era el individuo Granger- dijo Severus- y creo esta es tu corona.

Ya no me importa la corona-dijo Hermione- solo me interesa el hombre del que me enamore esa noche.


	3. Amor a Ciegas

Una semana de fingida búsqueda por encontrar a la Reina del baile/disfraz de Camelot, nadie sabia quien era, pues la descripción no encajaba con ningún alumno, pues si claro muchas niñas tenían el cabello asi de lacio pero ni tan largo ni tan perfecto como el de la dama … en cuanto a el, nadie sabia quien era el Arturo misterioso, aquel hombre tan perfecto que bailo con esa bella dama.

Todo mundo se refería a el como el Arturo misterioso, y a ella se le referían como la Dama de rojo, los que creían que esos extraños individuos ya eran pareja se le referían por lógica como La pareja misteriosa.

Sin embargo el ya había encontrado la forma de desenmascararla, la pondría primero en evidencia frente a el y luego lo haría en el gran comedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era hora de clase de pociones, y ella aun no podía creer que hubiera pasado desapercibida, Hermione Granger era la Dama de rojo y nadie sospechaba de ella, todo mundo buscaba a una dama que tuviera una cabellera lacia y muy larga la cual se moviera de forma elegante y que fluyera como lo hace un rio, pero además de eso Hermione se preguntaba quien era el extraño individuo que le había robado el corazón con esa forma de bailar y sobretodo con esos ojos negros que parecían guardar un misterio, un misterio tan atrayente que incluso estando en sus pensamientos ocasionaron que no se diera cuenta que ya había llegado a clase…

Señorita Granger- le dijo Snape con frialdad- le sugiero que se quite de mi pie y vaya a su lugar antes de que le quite puntos a su casa.

S…si señor- contesto Hermione muy avergonzada.

Hoy haremos una nueva poción llamada Etnerma- comenzó Snape- esta poción tiene la función de restaurar cualquier parte del organismo, les sugiero que hagan la poción correctamente, de otra manera aquel que la beba podría sufrir una intoxicación muy severa al grado de que podría dejarlo en un coma del que no seria probable que despierte. ¿Han entendido?

SI, SEÑOR- contesto la clase al unisono.

Muy bien, las instrucciones están en el pizarrón, quiero tener una muestra de cada caldero en mi mesa antes de que acabe la clase- dijo Snape.

Hermione- empezó Neville- crees que podrías hacerme la poción, esque ya sabes que no soy muy apto para pociones y no quisiera un castigo con Snape.

Claro que si Neville- contesto Hermione- no creo que me vaya a tardar mucho.

Claro que no se va a tardar- dijo una fría coz a sus espaldas- la espero a las 8 en mi despacho para cumplir su castigo señorita Granger puede retirarse, en cuanto a ti Longbotton intenta hacer esta poción o no sales de este salón.

Pero profesor… empezó Hermione.

He dicho puede retirarse Granger- le repitió Snape con mas ímpetu- la poción la hara durante la hora de su castigo.

Dicho esto Hermione salió del salón con todas sus cosas para dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid, hacia mucho que no lo visitaba, de hacho no lo había visitado desde la guerra ya que su cabaña estaba en "remodelación", decidió dirigirse hacia su nueva cabaña porque no quería pensar en Snape o su clase pues eso le provocaba amargura, de paso talvez podría ayudarlo con su clase si es que tenia clase claro.

_Ruff…Ruff…Ruff…Ruff _ era Fang avisándole a Hagrid de la llegada de Hermione.

Hola Hermione!- grito Hagrid.

Hola Hagrid- dijo Hermione- como has estado?

Yo muy bien, he estado muy ocupado construyendo mi cabaña nueva- contesto Hagrid- a propósito, no deberías estar tu en clase?

Si, pero el murciélago ese me saco- dijo Hermione.

El profesor Snape?- pregunto Hagrid- porque?

Estaba ayudando a Neville a realizar su poción- contesto Hermione- ya sabes que el es un desastre para eso.

Bueno pero que podemos hacer- comento Hagrid- bueno, olvidémonos de eso, anda entra a mi cabaña, te invito un te o un café?

Un café por favor- contesto Hermione con una gran sonrisa y se introdujo dentro de la cabaña donde paso unas seis horas (sin darse cuenta) pues estaba muy a gusto platicando con Hagrid, le pregunto que como había estado, que había estado haciendo, si había viajado, que había pasado con la directora de Beuxbattons y viceversa, tenían tanto que contarse…

Dios mio Hagrid- dijo entonces Hermione que acababa de ver el reloj- me teng que ir, ya me perdi la cena y falte a la mitad demis clases, sin mencionar que son casi las ocho.

Pero adonde vas?- le grito Hagrid pues Hermione ya había salido corriendo de la cabaña.

A mi castigo con el profesor Snape- le grito Hermione- todo estuvo genial… te veo mañana.

Hermione corria con todas sus fuerzas, ahora solo faltaban 2 minutos para las 8 y le faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a las mazmorras.

Llega tarde por 5 minutos Señorita Granger- dijo Snape en tono burlon.

Lo…lo…lo siento…mucho profesor- dijo Hermione cansada.

Bueno, al menos no llego una hora y media tarde- dijo Snape- como lo hacen sus amigos Weasley y Potter.

Pue…puedo…puedo pasar?- preguto Hermione un tanto temerosa.

Claro adelante- dijo fríamente- tome asiento, necesito hablar con usted.

Snape dejo que Hermione descansara y recuperara el aliento, tenia toda su cabellera enmarañada, pero ignorando el cabello sabia que podría haber reconocido esos ojos donde fuera. Aun si Malfoy no le hubiera dicho que era ella el lo habría descubierto por si solo, ya que esos ojos eran únicos.

Me permite- dijo Snape- tengo que ir a buscar algo.

Claro profesor- contesto Hermione algo confundida

Unos momentos mas tarde el profesor Snape llego con un "paquete" envuelto en una manta.

Que es eso?- pregunto Hermione nerviosa.

Creo que es la corona que dejo olvidada el dia del baile señorita Granger-dijo Snape muy seguro.

Me temo que no se de que habla profesor- dijo Hermione evadiendo la mirada del hombre.

Yo era el individuo Granger- dijo Severus- y creo esta es tu corona.

Ya no me importa la corona-dijo Hermione- solo me interesa el hombre del que me enamore esa noche.

En ese caso afirma que usted es la dama de rojo- dijo Snape.

Muy bien si si lo soy- contesto Hermione orgullosa y altiva- pero no creo que usted sea el Arturo misterioso.

Me consederia esta pieza milady- pregunto Snape.

Claro que si- dijo Hermione… empezaron a bailar, y dejaron que la música de sus corazones los guiara, a Hermione se le vio un fuego en los ojos, y a Snape se le vio en los ojos después de mucho tiempo felicidad.

Como supo que era yo- pregunto Hermione mientras bailaban.

Draco me lo dijo- contesto Snape- eso y que tus ojo te delatan preciosa.

A que precio se lo dijo Draco?- pregunto Hermione.

Ya no le puedo dejar tarea, no le puedo bajar puntos a su casa, y tengo que testificar favor de sus padres- contesto Snape como si nada- cosa que pesaba hacer aun si el no me lo decía, lo de sus padres digo.

Y porque va a hablar a su favor?- pregunto Hermione.

Eso no te interesa Hermione- contesto Snape- solo importamos nosotros esta noche.

En ese momento la beso intensamente, y entre pataleos y cachetadas Hermione alfin cedió al corazón y le correspondió el beso…Poco después Severus la levantaba en vilo para llevarla su habitación, cerro la puerta mágicamente y se quedaron completamente solos en la oscuridad, lo ultimo que se escucho fueron unos cuantos gemidos por parte de Hermione.

Bien, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, este va dedicado a mi gran amiga Aurora Snape que se que estará leyendo este final muy pronto :D

Buenas noches a todos.


	4. Capitulo Inesperado

Este ultimo capitulo no estaba planeado…aun si espero me haya quedado bien…sé que esta muy poco descriptivo pero es que en realidad ya no supe que mas escribir…en fin espero les guste.

PD: Incluye un pequeñísimo epilogo al final.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU

Durmió bien señorita Granger?- pregunto un Severus ya despierto.

Mmmm…siiiiii- contesto Hermione aun adormilada- fue….aaahh…. el mejor castigo que he tenido.

Me alegro que le haya gustado- le contesto Severus dulcemente- ahora tienes que irte… para que se vea creíble el castigo no crees?

Si… 5 minutos mas- contesto volviéndose a tapar con la cobija.

A no- dijo Severus que acto seguido comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

No….No… Basta… Basta… por favor…. Ya me levanto- dijo entre risas.

Le aviso que ya no me va encontrar cuando acabe de vestirse… tengo que ir a darle una noticia a Dumbledore- le comento un tanto nervioso.

Esta bien, te veré en el gran comedor- le contesto y se metió al baño.

OoOoOoOoOo Al Gran comedor OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Hermione iba camino al gran comedor, no pudo evitar notar que había algo extraño en el ambiente, había un aura de misterio que en vez de causarle miedo…le causaba una extraña sensación de curiosidad que la empujaba a acercarse mas y mas hasta que llego a las grandes puertas del gran comedor, ahí en la entrada se podía escuchar la misma música con la que había bailado, en la entrada se podían divisar las mismas escaleras y al pie de ellas se encontraba Severus Snape.

Me concedería esta pieza?- pregunto tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche.

Hermione se encontraba abrumada por la sorpresa, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y lo tomo del brazo, sin embargo lo que ella no sabia era que las paredes eran una ilusión y que toda la escuela estaba presente en ese momento.

_Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap… __Clap… _empezó a escuchar Hermione por todos lados, al mismo que acababa la música y Snape le plantaba un beso lleno de ternura, deseo y amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Así que…-decía Albus.

Estoy de enamorado de Granger- admitió Severus casi en un susurro.

Perdona Severus pero que dijiste… no te escuche- dijo Albus.

Dije…ESTOY ENAMORADO DE HERMIONE GRANGER!- Dijo Severus Snape a todo pulmón de tal modo que todo mundo lo oyera- me escuchaste esta Albus?

Con total perfección- dijo Albus frotándose los oídos- y creo que con eso… te escucho más que solo Hogwarts Severus.

Oh! Severus que alegría que hayas encontrado el fin tu pareja misteriosa- le dijo Minerva (Mcgonagall)

Minerva tu ya lo sabias?- le pregunto Albus.

Claro…yo lo encontré en su despacho mientras se disfrazaba- comento divertida Minerva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno- empezó Ginny -el ya grito que te ama y seguramente lo escucharon hasta China… dime y tu?

Y yo que?- pregunto Hermione.

No te hagas tonta, que es lo que sientes por ese murciélago?- pregunto Ginny.

No lo llames así- le espeto Hermione.

Entonces si lo amas?- pregunto Harry que había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación.

Si, amo a Severus Snape- contesto Hermione.

Perdón Hermione pero creo que no entendí bien lo que dijiste- dijo Ron sorprendido.

Creo que entendiste bien Ron, he dicho que AMO a Severus Snape nuestro profesor de pociones- contesto orgullosa.

No puedes, es decir esta bien que él te ame a ti pero no que tu lo ames a el!- le espeto Ron.

Y por que no esta bien que yo lo ame?- pregunto Hermione a Ron.

Porque eres mi novia y me amas no?- le pregunto Ron.

En cuanto a eso… yo realmente me enamore de Snape, sus ojos, sus pasos, su pasión por la lectura…-empezó Hermione- lo siento Ron, pero es que no seria correcto que continuara contigo.

PERO EL ES SNAPE, EL MURCIELAGO DE LAS MAZMORRAS, Y TE DOBLA LA EDAD- le grito Ron.

No lo llames así!- le espeto Hermione- Yo lo amo! Tu mismo dijiste que la dama de rojo seria una gran pareja del Arturo misterioso aunque ella fuera evidentemente mas joven.

No sabia que tu eras la Dama de rojo!- le dijo un Ron que ya se estaba como su cabello (rojo).

Eso no cambia nada, para el amor no hay edad- le dijo Hermione- si tuvieran que ser de la misma edad para amarse Harry no podría estar con tu hermana!.

A nosotros no nos metan- dijeron Ginny y Harry al unísono.

Ginny… aléjate de Harry, no te permito estar mas con el!- le grito Ron.

Tu no eres nadie para mandarme con quien debo o no de estar- le contesto su hermana aferrándose a Harry.

Entonces aléjate tú de mi hermana Harry- le grito Ron.

No Ron, Hermione tiene razón- le contesto Harry- deja que ella ame a quien quiera, esta en su derecho al igual que tu hermana esta en todo su derecho de estar conmigo.

Dije aléjate de mi hermana Potter- le grito Ron esta vez con mas fuerza.

Ronald Weasley! Deja de una vez a Harry y a Ginny!- le grito Hermione- Tienes que aceptar que estoy enamorada de Snape! Quieras o no esa es la realidad!

Mira tal vez era cierto- empezó entonces Ron que ya estaba mas rojo que un tomate- si eres solo una sangre sucia.

No te atrevas a llamarme así!- le espeto Hermione soltándole un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

Llévenlo a la enfermería- dijo una vos que iba dirigida a Harry y Ginny- tienes un golpe fuerte amor mio.

Severus- dijo Hermione- por que no interviniste?

Porque eso era algo que tenias que enfrentar tu sola- le dijo Severus- además no paso a mayores, el resto de las casas esta feliz por nosotros solo mira.

Era cierto, a excepción de algunos Slytherins y algunos Gryffindors todos estaban alegres, e incluso estaban festejando, probablemente creían que eso haría mas feliz al profesor de pociones de tal manera que ya no les dejara tanta tarea (como si fuera posible).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**EPILOGO**

Un año después del baile estaban ya saliendo de su ultimo curso y todo mundo se encontraba en el tren camino a sus respectivos hogares, excepto Hermione, ella se dirigía a la casa del que ahora era su prometido y el futuro padre de su hija/hijo… Severus Snape Prince.

Esta lista señora Snape?- le pregunto Severus.

Aun no Severus…aun no- le dijo Hermione.

Es cierto, aun no… pero pronto- dijo Severus.

Como sera nuestra boda Severus?- le pregunto Hermione.

Sera algo pequeño- contesto Severus- y sencillo.

Suena bien- dijo Hermione.

Y despues nos volveremos viejos- dijo Severus- y estaremos en el portico de nuestra casa rodeados de nuestros nietos.

Me seguirás amando Severus?- dijo Hermione algo preocupada por su posible respuesta- digo cuando envejezca y tenga arrugas.

Siempre- le contesto Severus- y por siempre jamás


End file.
